


Tim's Birthday Surprise

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has forgotten Tim's birthday or so the young agent thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Author's notes: Sorry I've been quiet for so long, University is getting very busy and stressful. I hope you enjoy this short little fic, I wrote it while having a four hour lay over in Spain. xD Its not had a beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Don't worry I have written some more for the two 5-0 stories I have going. Enjoy :) xx

Despite being in a bad mood, Tim couldn't help but smile as Tony opened the car door for him. He was such a gentleman, and he needed to be if he was going to get in McGee's good books again. Tim wasn't angry; he was disappointed especially in Tony. Who forgets their own boyfriend's birthday?! And it wasn't just Tony, it seemed everyone at work had forgotten, including Abby. Apart from Tony, that had to hurt the most for the young agent. He would get Abby back somehow thought Tim as the couple made their way up to Tony's apartment, but tonight he was going to make the older man pay. There wasn't going to be any pizzas or Star Trek films tonight, despite what Tony suggested.

Tim smirked as Ton unlocked the door, the older agent was gunna get it.

"Ooft" Let out Tony in surprise as Tim pushed him into the apartment, closed the door behind them and pushed the older agent against it.

"Tim what are you doing?" Asked Tony, sounding worried as he tried to escape.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Tim as he tired to reach for Tony's flies "I'm going to punish you for what you've done today. Did you know it was my birthday? Well it seems you've forgotten so now I'm going to punish you. I'm going to make you get so close but not let you cum so many times you'll go crazy." Grinned Tim wickedly, getting lost in his own fantasy.

That dream was soon shattered as a small _'achem'_ came from behind the younger agent and the lights came on. The colour drained from Tim's face as he turned around to see who was in the room and to his horror it was everyone from work. Tony didn't know who was more in shock as Tim took in the ' _Happy Birthday'_ banner and the balloons.

"Surprise" said Tony, trying not to laugh as Tim hide his reddening face in his hands.


End file.
